Her Own Little World
by ellikanellika
Summary: Sometimes she wished she could feel another person about these feelings, about this wish to fly and wrap the world in her arms; but more often than not people looked at her strangely even before she opened her mouth – so she kept it closed; only letting her eyes reflecting her soul.


_**Her Own Little World**_

* * *

The world is full of wonders and there is not enough time to discover everything it offers. Even looking just at the wide blue sky, makes one admire life itself. When the warm breeze brushes one's skin and when the feet touch the soft grass, a feeling of calmness and content overwhelms one's chest and heart.

Luna has always admired life itself, and has always enjoyed wonders of nature – though it seemed she was one of those rare people, who do that. She did not mind it. As she closed her eyes and breathed in the sweetness of air, she felt alive and free, and she would never want to stop this.

Sometimes she wished she could feel another person about these feelings, about this wish to fly and wrap the world in her arms; but more often than not people looked at her strangely even before she opened her mouth – so she kept it closed; only letting her eyes reflecting her soul.

Her father told her once she was just like her mother, beautiful and free. There were nights she dreamed about her mother, tried to imagine how her face looked, how her voice sounded, and how her fingers would feel like on her cheek. Would if feel warm? Would it feel like a feather? Luna knew it would not feel cold; her mother used to be like air, necessary to breath. Only Luna did not really know. All she had was her thoughts of her.

However, it did not make her sad. It made her open her eyes and smile, knowing she was turning out to be just like the woman she admired. A free spirit.

There was just one thing Luna missed while enjoying life. It was sharing these emotions with another person, and feeling love. Sometimes she wished there was someone who would be willing to sit next to her on the grass, stare up into the sky and simply breathe. There had not been anyone like that yet.

She sighed. She felt bitter happiness, enjoying life, but missing human warmth. It was not as if she felt negative feelings towards her peers; though, it seemed there were people, who felt them towards her. She usually ignored the jokes sugar coated into light conversations and asking questions that have nothing to do with anything. She ignored the laughing behind her back as she searched for her missing shoes or requisites.

It was a part of life, she guessed.

It is how it is.

She appreciated the people she had in her life. They were friends and even though even they did not understand her sometimes, she loved them. And she knew they loved her too.

And there was one person Luna loved more than others. She somehow felt connected with him, but she did not voice her thoughts about her feelings to anyone. She knew she should just let it happen, but even though she appreciated life and knew it was too short to waste it by not speaking up, she was still just a human. There were things like revealing her most intimate emotions that frightened her. It was not the rejection itself that worried her; it was the reaction. Even though she looked away every time someone stared at her strangely or amused, she still felt those looks on her. And they did not matter. But they would matter if they came from him.

She let things that might hurt her pass her, but she knew something negative from him would hit and hurt her like a brick. And she definitely did not want that to happen.

But she felt alone in her little bright world. She felt loneliness sometimes, when she was enjoying the wind and the light. She missed warmth and the pleasant tightness in her chest of feeling happy. There were times she felt tears prickle her eyes, and she let them fall, but only when there was no one watching.

But as of now, there was another person witnessing her peaceful state.

''You seem lost.'' She suddenly heard behind her and her heartbeat went crazy. She took a slow deep breath to calm herself down, and looked behind her. He was standing there, watching her with his deep green eyes, a half smile on his face, his hands buried in his front pockets.

She smiled happily at him as he sat next to her. ''Not anymore.'' She told him gently and let the wind play with her hair.

''I haven't seen you the whole day. Were you here this whole time?'' he asked, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

''I enjoyed the day.'' And she did. The brightness and the breeze warmed her lonely heart and made her feel content.

''It is rather nice, yes.'' He understood what she told him. He looked up into the sky and breathed in. They were both silent for a very long time. Moments like these gave Luna bitter hope. Bitter, because she doubted it was possible. She felt he knew exactly what she felt or thought; she felt they were on the same page, but she did not speak out her thoughts. Joys with another person were a rare thing for her and she did not want to anger whoever was up there by questioning it.

''What are you thinking of Luna?'' he then asked, not looking at her. Luna glanced at him then up into the sky. ''That life is beautiful.'' She told him. And life was indeed beautiful. She had the good and the bad things surrounding her, and she would not change it, because it made her the way she was.

Harry nodded. ''May I tell you something, Luna? I have been thinking of this for some time now, and I tried to figure out if it's only me… But for some time now I have a feeling it's not just me.'' He looked at her then, his eyes capturing hers and driving her heart into a marathon. She had a feeling what this was about but she did not want to go ahead of herself. She did not even know if she was ready for something like that.

He searched for something in her endless blue eyes and it seemed he found it for he smiled at her, making her feel the warmth on her cheeks. He slowly took her hand and held it. ''I'm not sure if you've already noticed, but I'm quite fond of you. So much that it makes me nervous. And I'd like to know if… If it were possible for you to accept more than just friendship from me.'' He breathed out as if a burden fell off his shoulders and suddenly he seemed more beautiful than life itself.

Luna's eyes widened and a feeling of pure bliss overwhelmed her chest and brain, and she could hardly breathe. She slowly blinked up at him, staring into his eyes, trying to find out if he was honest. Of course he was. Harry never lied to her. Or to anyone else.

She squeezed his hand and smiled. ''I would be glad to accept, Harry. I do hope I wasn't painfully obvious about my affections…''

Harry shook his head. ''If anything you made it practically impossible to figure out. There was only hope for me. When I realized the two of us had more open conversations about things you never told anyone else, I somehow understood it as an invitation.''

''It was. It is.'' She confirmed and pulled his hand close to her face, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Her chest was painfully warm. She was excited and happy and she felt even more madness, when he leaned closer and planted a gentle and short kiss on her lips.

As her eyes fluttered closed, she breathed in his wonderful scent that reminded her of fresh air and autumn. She hugged him then and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder. ''I'd like to be with you, Luna.'' He muttered into her skin and Luna nodded her head. ''I'd like to be with you too, Harry.''

He chuckled. ''I'm so happy I could yell.''

Luna laughed and pulled away, looking him straight into his eyes. ''I'm so happy I could fly.'' Harry laughed and hugged her once more, wanting to have her in his arms again. They snuggled for a very long time; the day turned into an evening and only after the fireball disappeared behind the horizon, they stood up and walked back towards the castle hand in hand.

Luna was happy. She had been living in her own world for a very long time, too frightened to let anyone enter. Now she opened the door to her heart and he walked in, causing jumbos in her chest. She was glad he did – for she felt her little world was finally warmer.


End file.
